The Majestics
by SilverWolf-MAGE-of-Light
Summary: Draco has found the last of an ancient race called Larka,or Cats.He is ordered to hurt her in a way that would not show on the outside, to take something from her hat can never be given back.Will he do this, or protect her?rated for later chapters
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
Draco stood in the cool morning air, nothing around him stirred. He was waiting for the signal, the jet of green light that would briefly form a colossal skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth over the large woods behind his manor. His parents, both of them had been killed in the last battle of the war. The almost definite last war, for in it, Harry Potter, as everyone had predicted, had defeated Voldemort. That was the thought consumed into the minds of every wizard. But was it right? Had the dark lord fallen? Yes,and no.An almost new person had taken his place, just as powerful, almost as well know as the old Master, for though it was not yet thought truthful, rumors had spread that a new dark lord was awakened. Thought this was partially true, this dark lord was not exactly new, no, quite the contraire! He was the old lord, in new form. Tom Riddle, was back at last.  
  
~*^000^*~ 


	2. Her

He waited calmly, his silver eyes sweeping the sky, back and forth, back and forth. Waiting for the signal. His White Blonde hair left to blow and whip in the now strong blowing wind. Waiting for the signal. THERE! Yes, she had been caught, or at least seen. He thrust his hand upwards, a jet of red light spurting from his palm. The reply that asked, caught or seen. From within the woods, the answer to this came, gold light, seen and heading his way. He ran forward.  
  
The look in his eyes declared only fierce determination, he would not let her run away this time. He had been searching for the last of the Larks, the formal word for and ancient breed of half-breeds. The true name for them was in a language long forgotten,Larka, Cats. This half-breed had the same abilities of the cat, and was able to hold human form or a cross between the two species. Upon seeing photos of this young creature, Draco was strongly reminded of one of the cats from the musical. He was positive she was called Jemima( both the charecter and the actual half-breed). He surged forward, through the woods, the pitch black sky holding only the smallest sliver of moon. He reached a clearing and stopped. He heard a rustling in the north of the clearing, deeper in the woods. A small female form dashed out of the northern most side of the clearing. The form, from what he could see, was nearly two inches shorter that he was, it ran through the thick grass without making the slightest noise, and he could see the tail of a positively cat like form flick out on her side. He could also see her smooth skin cut smooth coat was made up mostly of black, minus a splotch of white an her right hip, a jet blaze of white ran from right above the middle of her back down across both shoulders in a seamless and thin line the open again on her breast narrowing and finally stopping at just under her navel. She ran at him without fear, her gold and copper and green eyes glinting dangerously. Draco stood, awaiting her approach. She came within three feet of him, then, still running strongly, she crouched and launched into the trees canopy nearly 9 feet above the ground.  
  
His eyes watched the spot where she had disappeared into the trees. She may have been small but she was obviously strong. He saw the metallic orbs of her eyes sighing down at him from the canopy. And as he suspected she would, she leaped lightly down landing in front of him. She landed in a soft crouch as Jemima had done while singing 'you see the corners of her eyes,twist,like a crooked pin'. She rose slowly, her eyes searching him, then with a soft his she arched her back and spun around to run back the way she had come. She stopped mid-step seeing the group of ten or more death eaters that had come up behind her. She spun again, facing Draco, and another group of death eaters. Her eyes widened in shock and she made to leap back into the canopy. A sharp blow from Draco's fist sent her stumbling back into the ground, this time, not so lightly. He approached her as she was on the ground. He crouched down in front of her and looked into her eyes, so lit up from the inside with an untamed fury, so full of spirit. She hissed at him and swiped out with elongated finger-nails. He stood up again, and planted a firm kick to her stomach. The small female half-breed gasped slightly and looked up at Draco again, this time although her eyes still held the glint of fury and spirit, they now also held pain. She watched how his eyes seemed to swim, to flow as a sea of silver, then her vision slowly failed her, and her mind swam in blackness. Blackness just as thick as she imagined the silver of his eyes to be.  
  
~^*000*^~ 


	3. Breaktrough

'Lights, bright, agonizingly bright. Where am I?' The captive Larka sat up gingerly, but not without a natural born grace. She eyed her surroundings. 'Where am I?' The thought pushed it's way into her aching head. She dimly registered the sounds of a door opening and looked over to where the sound came from. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the face of that blonde haired devil that had taken her to, wherever she was.  
  
"Glad to see your awake" he said, the words slipping smoothly off his tongue. She did nothing but hiss in response. He walked over to her, crossing the brightly lit, stone room in just a few well-placed powerful strides. The half-breed scooted herself up against the wall opposite him and watched him warily. She trusted nobody. Draco edged to but a couple feet in front of her, and then stopped, for she had begun to change. The smooth skin cut coat of black and white (which he now realized was flecked with red and copper brown) had begun to fade, to sink into her body replaced by smooth lightly tanned skin. Her hair (the hair on you heads people!) carried the same colors of her coat, black, strongly highlighted with red and copper brown. He saw she had not appeared naked when she transformed, but was clad in faded jeans and a black, low cut, satin blouse. Her eyes though, still held the life, the spark, the fury he'd seen the previous day. He crouched down in front of her, provoking a tinge of fear to pronounce it's self in the feral hiss that erupted from her mouth. He smiled and reached a hand out to her. "I wont hurt you." He said softly. She did nothing but glare. Draco sighed and stood, turning to walk out her was almost certain he heard her mutter the word 'liar' behind his back. He dismissed this with much needed arrogance and walked out of the room, the simple essence of strength and, well, arrogance.  
A week passed with out so much as a hiss from the half-breed-who recently had changed back into the actual half-bred form. Even though she had been shown more kindness in all her years alive in the presence of Draco Malfoy, she still refused to trust him, or to even allow him to hear her voice. She had thinned quite a lot. Refusing to eat the food brought to her. It had gone on for too long. The spirit had almost completely vanished from her eyes. She had resorted to attacking the house elves in a brutal manner when they came in the bring her food. Her eyes now shined now with only anger, and a lust for blood. Draco watched her through a one-way mirror. He scowled; this was not going to work. He waved a hand at one corner of the room and he heard a radio start to play. Using the wand less magic he had learned over the summer he made it play one of his favorite song by a band called 'Stabbing Westward'. The lyrics of 'What do I Have To Do' pulsed through the chamber he kept the half-breed in. She jerked her head up quickly. Her eyes held question. What was this coming from? She liked the tempo, he could see that. He waved his hand again. The song changed to a slower beat, a song by someone he could just barely stand. His mother had found him adorable, Draco simply only listened to him for one song. 'One Voice' rang clearly through the chamber. This time he saw the Larka (cat) start to sing the lyrics. He could hear her voice clearly, strong and clear. Beautiful was the first thought that came to his mind. As the pre-pubescent voice of Billy Gilman faded away, he saw her stand up and walk towards the one way. She looked at the wall curiously, then cocked back her fist and lugged a hard one onto the glass; it shattered the first of 8 layers. Draco jumped back in shock. Gods she was strong! And smart too! The half-breed walked back to the center of the room and sat down smiling smugly. Draco flicked his wrist one last time and the song changed again, this time to a mellower beat. 'Oh god give thanks to Clay Aiken's Invisible' Draco thought carefully. He thought it fit the moment quite well. He turned and walked to the door into the Larka's chamber. "So I see you found the one way." He said calmly. She glared. "Look, I won't waste my time with a mute half-breed that proclaims its self to death! If you are going to cooperate then I will bother with you. If not, you will be given a one way route to the cellar to be forgotten about!" Draco yelled angrily. She watched him, her eyes ticking from head to toe. Draco became slightly self-conscience under her piercing gaze. He shifted his gaze down to the floor and saw her tail flicking back and forth as a cat's tail dose when about to pounce. He waited till she made the move, and she did, a leap as fast as a viper shooting straight toward him. When she did he grabbed her around the waist rolling over onto his side so he could hold her against him. She fought a mighty fight, but Draco had caught her by surprise, she just couldn't get out of his grasp! So she stopped, just went limp and shuffled her body closer to his. Draco felt the submission and gently caressed her abdomen with his left hand, the one that wasn't pinned beneath her. The half-breed started to purr contentedly, but then sensing again where she was and who this was she pulled from his arms and twisted into a Jemima-like seated position a few feet away. Her young eyes watched him questioningly. Draco reached out a hand to caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch, purring softly. She pulled back her eyes now slightly blank. Draco, sensing that this was as far as the breakthrough was going to get today, stood and turned to walk out.  
  
He made it half way across the room when he heard something he hadn't expected to hear for at least a few more weeks. He heard her speak.  
  
~^*000*^~ 


	4. Almost Breakthrough and unexpected guest...

Draco whipped around; his eyes were searching her expectantly. He knew her had heard her speak. He had no clue what she had said, but she had spoken. "What did you say?" he asked softly. She looked at him, her eyes once again searching him. Then, she opened her mouth, and one word came forth," Why?" Her eyes glazed over with the emotions unshed and she curled up, holding her knees to her chest and softly sobbing into them. Draco dropped down onto his knees and enfolded her small body into his arms. "Look at me," he said pulling himself away from her. " Why what?" The small half-breed slowly looked up at him. "Why have you done this, Why have you taken me from where I have been in peace for the last four months, why have you taken me from where I belong!" She jerked away from him, the anger in her eyes winged out in full force. "Look, I was just doing what orders prevailed I do. If I had a choice I would have reversed it all, left you back there!" Draco lied easily. "You're lying, you wanted this, and you wanted me." With that the small half-breed ran to another side of the small chamber where a platform base set back in the wall stood five feet of the ground. She leaped lightly up and hid from Draco's view. Boy was she starting to piss him off, make him feel like he made a big breakthrough then leave him to wait for the rest. 'Women' he thought incredulously. He turned and walked out of the room. He made it almost to his quarters when a small house elf, the only one Draco could normally tolerate, came to his side. "Sir," it said in a small voice." There is someone here to see you." "Who the hell is it!" Draco nearly shouted, his temper flaring. "Sir, he say's his name is Blaise Zabini. He said to bring you to him sir." Draco smiled at this. 'Ah, good old Blaise, always around when you need him'. He turned to the house elf," Tell him he has to come to me." Then, with out another word, Draco walked towards his quarters and waited for the arrival of his good friend. Basically the only friend he had at the moment.   
  
The quarters Draco occupied were the ones of his father, large and set in a royal fashion. The walls, now held a more, modern, look carrying posters of some such rock bands, and one side of the wall held an assortment of guitar racks, where his several different style electric guitars were held. To the left of the room was a simple king sized bed clad in it's own personally manufactured black silk and green satin bed linens. He sat on the bed, the side facing the door and waited for Blaise to enter. Draco grew bored with the action and turned to lie on his stomach facing the opposite wall. He did not hear the door open or Blaise walk across the floor. But he certainly did feel the light lithe body of him land atop his own. He gasped slightly, and rolled over facing Blaise's well-featured face. His amber hair fell around his face in thin wisps that looked almost angelic, his dark eyes showing the deepest affection for the dragon he had captured. Draco smiled and leaded his head up to Blaise's for a gentle passionate kiss, Blaise returned the action. "Hey babe." Draco muttered softly, pulling away. "Well, where is she?" Blaise said, sudden excitement filled his voice. "You are the most, annoying person I've ever know, you know that?" Draco muttered. "Yeah, I know, but you love me." Draco smiled and climbed out from under him, his body gently caressing Blaise's nether regions. Blaise arched up and gasped, "God how do you do that?" The dragon only walked out giving the signal that he panned to be followed. Blaise rolled his eyes and shot after him, deeply anxious of meeting this small treasure that Draco had finally managed to contain.  
  
~^*000*^~ 


End file.
